hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Girl Graphic Novel Volume 04
Chapter Summaries Chapter 14.1: Prologue The Prologue explains of how Ai Enma became the Hell Girl. After burning her village and killing the ones she hated, The Lord of Hell confronts her, informing her of the crime she has committed. Ai, however, explains that she never did anything wrong, and still believes she's innocent, blaming the ones she hated. The Lord of Hell won't send her to hell, instead, she must witness the cycle of hatred, until she learns the weight of her crime. If she breaks the rules, her loved ones will spend an eternity wandering in hell. Then, Ai is dressed in a beautiful floral kimono and the Lord of Hell gives her a new name, Hell Girl. Chapter 14.2: Melody of Sorrow Yui Takigawa is the step-daughter to Arihara, who married her mother after her real dad disappeared. At her elementary school, her teacher asks if anyone is good at playing the piano, but no one is. Yui's friend asks if she could do it with practice and the whole class agrees. Yui spends the afternoon practicing the piano and has become good at it. At home, Yui informs her family that she wants to be a pianist in the choir, but her step-father orders her to quit. Yui has no idea why her step-father was angry at her for telling him that she wanted to be a pianist. Her mother offers her a piano practice book and Yui takes it to school and continues to practice, but she lies to her step-father that she quit. One day, Yui finds a photo of her real dad with her mom and she wants to ask her about it. Then, her step-father comes in and slaps her across the face for lying to him and he locks her in her room. One night, Yui's mother brings her some food, but her husband attacks her, and Yui ends up starving for two days. The day before the concert, Yui's friends and her teacher are concerned because Yui hasn't come to school. Her step-father orders them to leave because they wanted her to play the piano. Yui begs him to let her out, but he refuses because she might play the piano, again. Yui asks him why is he being cruel to her, but he leaves while grimmly laughing. Yui then remembers that a friend of hers mentioned Hell Correspondence and she types in her step-father's name. Hell Girl arrives, then offers the straw doll to Yui and informs her of the contract and the consequences. Later, her step-father comes in with the photo of her father, Makato Takigawa, and he informs that he was a pianist, and he rips the photo to pieces. He tells her when he and Makato were in college, Makato was praised by his talent and Arihara was ignored. Yui's mother then fell in love with Makato, much to Arihara's disbelief. Arihara tried to become a pianist, but he failed and he was mounted with debt. He befriends Makato, who married Yui's mother and Yui was born, and the two became acquantied. However, Makato confronted him because Arihara paid off his debt by using Makato's name and he then murdered him and hid his body in the ocean. Arihara then married Makato's wife and adopted Yui. Then, Arihara takes out a knife and raises it over Yui, but her mother steps in and saves her, but she is fatally stabbed. Yui pulls the string before her step-father could stab her, again and he vanishes. Yui stays beside her mother before help arrived. For the punishment, Arihara is forced to play the piano, but he refuses, however his hands act on their own. Hell Girl arrives and informs him that he will play the piano for eternity and with the wave of her kimono sleeve, she takes him to hell. Yui's mother makes a full recovery and Yui asks if she could teach her to play the piano, again. Chapter 15: Puppy Waltz Chapter 16: Beautiful Friendship Chapter 16.1: Ai's Rage Rumors This is a series of comedies involving Hell Girl and her assistants. Ai's Rage involves Hell Girl being ticked off by her assistants and she threatens to send them to hell. In Rumors, Ai starts up rumors about her assistants, such as Hone Onna having fake breasts. In Clumsy Ai, Ren thinks that ever since season 2 started, Ai has become stupid. However she states that she is trying to be clumsy and cute, but Ren thinks otherwise. In Worrying, Ai's computer breaks down and Hell Girl can't send her e-mails, and Hone figures that her mistress doesn't care about her clients. There are more to come and they're pretty darn funny! Chapter 17: The Fake Hell Correspondence Akiko Hayashi is a sensei who is deeply hated by the students because of her harsh rules. Ochiai, another sensei at the school also hates Hayashi, and would often rescue some students from Hayashi's harrassment. One student, Sanae Shiraishi has had enough of the old teacher's bullying and she wishes to send Hayashi to hell. One night, Hell Girl sends Shiraishi a message about Hell Correspondence and Shiraishi types in Hayashi's name, but the site rejects it, since it is not midnight. Shiraishi gives up about the site. The next day, Hayashi locks Shiraishi and other students outside the gate, informing them of their uniform rule, but Shiraishi yells hateful comments to Hayashi. Ochiai sees this and asks why Hayashi is doing this, the old sensei replies that the students have broken the school rules and the students continue to yell at her. Elsewhere, Ai and her assistants learn that a fake Hell Correspondence has been set up, and the students had fallen for it, as they are desperate to send Hayashi to hell. Late that evening, someone pushes Hayashi down the stairs and she is sent to the hospital. The students learn about this and the attacker replies that the fall didn't kill Hayashi. In the staff room, Ochiai shows the fake Hell Correspondence to the other teachers, including Ren, and it shows that someone is desperate to send Hayashi to hell. Shiraishi is brought to the principal's office and he confronts with the e-mail "Hell Girl" sent out, and he believes that Shiraishi is the fake Hell Girl. Shiraishi replies that she didn't sent out the e-mails and she didn't set up the fake Hell Correspondence. Ochiai complies that a lot of students hate Hayashi and she even mentions that Shiraishi commented of sending Hayashi to hell. Shiraishi is then suspended from school, much to her horror, and is desperate for someone to believe her. Late one night, Ochiai calls Shiraishi to come to the school. Once she arrives, Ochiai explains that Hayashi was the one who set up the fake Hell Correspondence, just to see how many students hate her. Ochiai suggests to send Hayashi to hell, by using the real Hell Correspondence. Once the site is connected, Ochiai roughly orders Shiraishi to type in Hayashi's name, but then, Hayashi and Ren arrive. Hayashi explains that Ochiai was the real culprit, because she was one of her students, and Ochiai hated her. Ochiai explains that her middle school life was a living hell because of Hayashi's strictness and she ended up go to the same high school where Hayashi taught. Ochiai then spread rumors of Hayashi having an affair and her husband divorced her and took her children away. Ochiai then takes Shiraishi hostage, saying that she will not go to hell for sending Hayashi herself. Hayashi then sits in front of the computer and types in a name. Hell Girl and gives Hayashi the straw doll. Ochiai cries out that she doesn't want to go to hell, but it is too late, and Hayashi pulls the string. Ochiai finds herself in a computer and the three assistants inform their mistress that she must be a virus, so Hell Girl begins to delete her. Ochiai cries out and Hell Girl informs her of the crimes she's committed and she is sent to hell. Hayashi comforts Shiraishi and she explains that she believed her and she actually likes for standing up against Hayashi's harshment. Word gets out about Ochiai setting up the fake Hell Correspondence and the students learn that Hayashi has a new sensei-apprentice, since she plans to retire early. The new sensei is almost as strict as Hayashi, but she is not as harsh as her. Shiraishi bids Hayashi good morning and heads for class. Category:Manga Volumes